Going for Gold
by Mathra
Summary: Nachdem Sirius erfährt, dass Remus ihn liebt, zerbricht ihre Freundschaft. Erst jetzt erkennt er,wie viel ihm sein Freund wirklich bedeutet. Ist es bereits zu spät? SiriusRemus, Complete


Title: Going for Gold

Autor: Mathra

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling rules it all

Der Tee Monolog geht zurück auf Taryn Wanderer´s „A Diamond in the rough"

Going for Gold

Bequem, so bequem, dachte Sirius und sank tiefer und tiefer in Lilys scheinbar bodenlose Couch. Hinter seinem Rücken konnte er sie in der Küche werkeln hören. Das Geklirre der Gläser und des Bestecks, das Rauschen des Wasserhahns und das entfernte Säuseln des Radios ließen ihn seinen Kopf nach hinten lehnen und die Augen schließen.

Er schreckte erst hoch als jemand neben ihn in die Couch sank. Sirius öffnete die Augen und sah wie sich Lily mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer neben ihm nieder ließ.

„Hngh", ächzte er zufrieden..

„Was immer du meinst, Meister des gesprochenen Wortes." Lily sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen.

„Wo steckt Remus bloß?", fragte sie kurze Zeit später, nachdem ihm erneut die Augen zugefallen waren..

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hilft er James bei dieser ominösen Sache, von der ihr uns nichts erzählen wollt." Sirius gähnte, bis er Angst hatte sein Kiefer würde sich aushaken, und kreuzte die Arme über der Brust.

„Sei nur nicht so neugierig. Wenn es soweit ist, werdet ihr es schon erfahren. Nein, im Ernst, er wollte schon zum Essen hier sein und jetzt ist es bereits halb zehn und noch immer keine Spur von ihm."

„Du willst ihn doch nur hier haben, weil ich nicht dein williger Küchensklave bin und dir helfe."

„Helfen? Hilfe wäre viel zu viel verlangt. Ich wäre schon zufrieden, wenn du keine Kriegsverbrechen gegen meine unschuldigen Kartoffeln verüben würdest."

„Sie hatten es darauf angelegt, diese unberechenbaren fiesen kleinen Nachtschattengewächse."

Lily klopfte ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Kopf. „Ich merke schon, mein Essen ist nicht nur ungewöhnlich gut, sondern hat anscheinend auch halluzinogene Nebenwirkungen." Sie seufzte, „Aber machst du dir denn gar keine Sorgen um Remus? Wenn James sich um zwei Stunden verspäten würde, und mir nicht mal eine Eule schicken würde, ich würde durchdrehen!"

Sirius schloss wieder die Augen. „Ja, aber du und James, ihr seid auch ein _Paar_!" Der Satz klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren wie die jaulenden Worte eines Zehn-Jährigen.

Ihre nächsten Worte ließen jedoch jeden Gedanken an pubertäres Verhalten und Müdigkeit aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. „Sirius, du musst dich nicht verstellen, ok?", sagte sie, "Ich weiß Bescheid!"

Er drehte seinen Kopf so schnell um, dass er glaubte seine Nackenwirbel knacken zu hören und sah sie mit weit aufgerissen Augen an:. „Was weißt du?"

„Das…", sie zögerte, „das ihr zusammen seid." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Keine Angst, ich werde es James nicht sagen, aber…"

Sirius schnappte nach Luft, verschluckte sich und fing laut an zu husten.

„Zusammen?", keuchte er, „Zusammen… Wie kommst auf die Idee?" Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und starrte sie an.

„Er wohnt in deiner Wohnung…"

Er unterbrach sie: „Ja, aber doch nur, weil er sich selbst keine Eigene leisten kann!"

„…und keiner von euch hat seit Ewigkeiten eine Freundin gehabt…"

„Ich genieße mein Single-Leben!"

„…und außerdem habe ich bemerkt, wie er dich ansieht"

„Er hat eben große… Was meinst du, wie er mich ansieht?", stammelte Sirius und verfolgte die Bewegung ihrer Lippen ohne das ihre Worte einen verständlichen Sinn ergaben.

Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Es tut mir leid.", sie senkte den Blick, „ich habe mich geirrt. Vergiss einfach…"

„Nein, sag, was du sagen wolltest. Wie sieht er mich an?"

„Sirius, ich glaube nicht, dass…

„Lily, sag mir sofort, was du damit gemeint hast!", er packte sie an den Armen und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Sie sah im geradeheraus in die Augen: „So, wie meine Eltern sich angesehen haben. So, wie James mich manchmal ansieht. So, wie…"

Sirius ließ ihre Arme los und rieb sich die Stirn. „Nein, das verstehst du falsch. Wir sind nicht… Ich meine, ich bin nicht… und Remus auch nicht!", setzte er schnell nach.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe, es tut mir leid, ich hätte mich nicht einmischen sollen." Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Lily, ich…"

Es klopfte an der Tür, sie öffnete sich und herein kam Remus, die Jacke schon halb ausgezogen und mit der anderen Hand dabei seinen Schal abzuwickeln. Er lächelte Lily an und dann auch Sirius, der sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr. Und dann fiel ihm etwas auf: Remus Augen leuchteten bei seinem Anblick auf eine Art und Weise, die Sirius bekannt vorkam. Er wusste keinen Namen dafür, aber er hatte es schon häufig genug in Remus Blick gesehen, um zu wissen, dass er der Grund dafür war.

„Hey, ihr beiden! Ich bin zu spät. Ich weiß, aber ich habe Schokolade zum Nachtisch mitge…" Er verstummte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Sirius sah Lily an, und beide schwiegen weiterhin. „Wo ist James? Ist etwas passiert?"

Endlich sagte Lily: "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, wir haben nur gerade…"

„…über Kommunismus geredet, und ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass er in der Theorie besser funktioniert als im wahren Leben.", sagte Sirius und ignorierte Lilys enttäuschten Blick.

* * *

Während draußen der Regen gegen die Fenster prasselte, stolperten Sirius und Remus durch die Wohnungstür in ihren Flur. Sirius zog seine Sachen aus und ließ sie in einer Ecke des Flures liegen, während Remus seine durchweichte Jacke und den Schal sorgfältig an den Kleiderhaken hängte. Falls Remus jemals jemanden die Kehle rausreißen und das hervorquellende Blut aus der frischen Wunde trinken würde, er würde hinterher sein Taschentuch zücken und die restlichen Spritzer aufwischen. Bloß keine unnötige Unordnung!

Sirius ging in die Küche und setzte Teewasser auf, denn das war es, was man als Brite machte, wenn man sich verunsichert fühlte. Tee trinken! Er goss das Wasser in die Tasse und ließ den Tee ziehen. Er hat einmal gelesen, das der typische Brite im Durchschnitt sieben Tassen Tee trinkt. Er schlürfte ihn vor sich hin und dachte darüber nach, dass er garantiert eine Menge zu diesem Durchschnittswert beigetragen hatte. Er und die Queen. Herumsitzen, über Dinge nachgrübeln und Tee trinken.

Lilys Worte hatten ihn tiefer getroffen als er zugeben wollte. Niemand griff so eine Vermutung einfach aus der Luft, und garantiert nicht Lily. Aber es war nun wirklich unvorstellbar, dass Remus ihn …wollte?

Er war sein Freund seit Hogwarts, genau wie James und Peter. Während James sein bester Freund, seine zweite Hirnhälfte, sein Bruder war, waren Remus und Peter einfach seine Freunde.

Peter, der mittlerweile endlich aus James Schatten getreten war, selbstständig, aber auch distanzierter wurde, und Remus.

Remus, der zu stolz war sein Wohnungsangebot anzunehmen, den er erst mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegen musste, bevor er ihn und seine zwei abgestoßenen Koffer in seine Wohnung bringen konnte. Den er einen geschlagenen Tag im Bad einsperren musste, bevor er sein Angebot annahm.

Jetzt stand Remus am Türrahmen gelehnt und schaute zu ihm herüber. Im fahlen Licht der Küchenlampe sahen seine Gesichtszüge ungewöhnlich harsch aus.

„Hey", sagte er, doch es hörte sich gedämpft an, wie durch eine unsichtbare Wand. Remus räusperte sich.

„Hey", sollte er…? Er war Sirius Black, derjenige, der mit dem Hammer auf den Nagel schlug, egal wessen Finger ihn hielten. Er holte tief Luft. „Remus, stehst du auf Männer?"

Keine Reaktion. Remus starrte ihn an. Ok, neue Taktik.

„Remus, liebst du mich?" Während er es aussprach wollte er es schon wieder zurücknehmen.

Ein kurzes Flackern huschte über Remus Gesicht.

„Natürlich! Dich, dein unglaublich attraktives Äußeres und James durchgeschwitzte Quidditch-Uniform. Ein Traum wird wahr." Jeder, der keine sieben Jahre mit Remus in einem Schlafsaal gelebt hatte, hätte ihm den Sarkasmus wahrscheinlich abgenommen, aber Sirius hatte sieben Jahre mit ihm in einem Schlafsaal gelebt: Und er sah auf zehn Meter Entfernung, dass Remus log. Er log, Remus log!

„Nein, bist du in mich _verliebt_?"

Remus stand steif da und seine Hände ballten sich zusammen bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sein Gesicht nahm eine wächserne Farbe an. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, als wäre er gerade zum Tode verurteil worden.

„Ich…", er zögerte, "ich…"

„Sag es einfach! Ja oder nein. Bist du in mich verliebt?"

„Ja"

Nein, nein, falsche Antwort!

„Scheiße! Du und Lily, das ist ein Scherz, stimmt´s?"

„Nein", Remus klang miserabel.

„Nein? Willst du mich etwa flach legen? Willst du mich vögeln?", seine Gedanken schienen elektrisiert. Es raste in seinem Kopf. Hin und Her, Szenen aus der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart.

„Ich…"

„Jedes Mal, nach der Verwandlung, wenn du zitternd dagelegen hast und ich neben dir, da wolltest du mich die ganze Zeit einfach nur ficken? Scheiße!" Ihm wurde übel.

"So, ist es nicht!", stammelte Remus. „Ich liebe…"

„Nein, sag das nicht. Hör auf!",

„Aber es ist so, ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht!", seine Stimme stieg an, brach dann ab und wurde flach und ausdruckslos, bar jeder Emotion. „Es tut mir leid."

„Es tut dir leid? Prima, dann ist ja jetzt alles in Ordnung! Hervorragend! Ganz toll! Darauf eine Tasse Tee!" Rauf und runter, nach links und rechts sprangen seine Gedanken. „Für so etwas reicht eine einfache Entschuldigung nicht!"

Remus schluckte und verweigerte jeden Blickkontakt.

„Ich dachte wir wären Freunde!"

Zum ersten Mal sprang sein Blick zu Sirius. „Das sind wir…"

„Nein! Nicht, wenn ich jedes Mal in der Dusche Angst haben muss, dass du plötzlich hinter mir stehst."

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, und endlich, endlich reagierte er. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Maske des Zorns.

„Das ist nicht fair!", stieß er hervor.

„Überraschung! So ist das Leben nun mal. Als Werwolf solltest du eigentlich wissen was es heißt ein Freak zu sein. Warum…"

Remus Augen weiteten sich. Als Sirius bemerkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, war Remus schon aus der Küche gestürzt. Sirius hörte ihn gegen die Garderobe im Flur stoßen und dann die Zimmertür zuknallen.

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Er hatte es nicht so gemeint, zumindest nicht die Werwolf-Sache. Verdammt, warum hatte er den Wolf überhaupt erwähnt.

Sirius hastete ihm nach, bis er vor der geschlossenen Zimmertür stehen blieb und seine Stirn an die Tür lehnte. „Remus, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht…"

„Doch, genau das wolltest du!", Remus Stimme kam dumpf durch die Tür, dazwischen drang Krach wie von einem Erdbeben an sein Ohr.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Sirius brach sich fast seine Nase. Remus kam heraus und zerrte zwei Koffer hinter sich her, während er gleichzeitig versuchte sich an Sirius vorbei zu drängen ohne ihn an zusehen oder gar zu berühren.

Er zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an, packte den Schal und machte die Wohnungstür auf. Mit dem Rücken zu Sirius blieb er stehen.

„Bis vorhin war ich stolz darauf, dein Freund zu sein…"

Dann packte er sein Gepäck und stampfte davon in die Dunkelheit und den strömenden Regen.

* * *

„Black!"

Sirius hob seinen Kopf von der Schreibtischplatte.

„Verdammt, Black, soll ich deiner Mutter sagen, dass sie dich heute abend besser schon um halb acht in Bett stecken soll, damit du tagsüber die Augen offen halten kannst?"

Du würdest nicht einmal drei Schritte an meine Mutter herankommen, bevor sie dich mit einem Unverzeihlichem niedergestreckt hätte, dachte Sirius. Er sah zum Kamin seines Büros, wo Moodys Kopf von Flammen umgeben im Feuer steckte.

„Hab nur kurz sehr intensiv nachgedacht.", antwortete er.

„Dann will ich nicht wissen wie es aussieht, wenn sich dein Gehirn im Normalzustand befindet.", Moody fixierte ihn mit seinem Auge, und dann mit dem anderem. „Wo ist der Bericht über den Angriff auf die Muggel in Glasgow? Prewett hat ihn schon vor drei Tagen abgegeben und ich warte immer noch auf deinen!"

„Er hat sich bei der Sache ja auch nicht die Hand gebrochen, wie gewisse andere Leute!", antwortete Sirius. Allerdings verschwieg er, dass sie innerhalb von einer Stunde in St. Mungos wiederhergestellt worden war.

„Nein, aber die Freundin seines Bruders war unter den Opfern.", Moody´s Auge huschte durch das Zimmer. Sirius wusste, das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis er die halb leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey in seiner Schreibtischschublade bemerken würde.

Er rieb sich die Augen. „Ich arbeite dran."

„Gut, dann arbeite schneller.", seine Stimme verlor etwas von ihrem schroffen Klang. „Wie du vielleicht weißt, haben die Leute von der Abteilung für den Umgang mit Dunkeln Kreaturen ein neues Gesetz durchgekriegt. Nur für den Fall, dass du Lupin demnächst siehst…"

„Werde ich nicht, aber falls doch werd ich es ihm ausrichten.", Sirius konnte beide von Moodys Augen auf sich gerichtet spüren.

Man hätte die Stimme fast für sanft halten können, hätte man nicht gewusst, dass sie von Moody kam: „Sie haben neue Beschränkungen rausgebracht, die Arbeit und Magieumgang betreffen. Außerdem müssen sich jetzt auch Werwölfe registrieren und tätowieren lassen …"

„Was?!", gegen seinen Willen war Sirius bestürzt. Er sprang vom Stuhl auf und ging auf den Kamin zu. „ Das ist doch krank! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass…". Er ließ seine Schultern hängen, als ihm aufging, dass es niemanden mehr gab für den er sich aufregen konnte. Seit Remus vor drei Monaten aus seiner Wohnung verschwunden war hatte er kein Wort mehr von ihm gehört. Von James wusste er, dass er sich ein Zimmer in einem Kaff bei London gesucht hatte, wo die Miete so billig war, dass selbst er sie sich leisten konnte. Und das war's… Neun Jahre Freundschaft, einfach so den Bach runter.

Und er konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal übel nehmen. Er _hatte_ sich bescheuert verhalten. Und er zahlte dafür.

„Sirius", er schrak auf als Moody ihn anfuhr, „Mach heute mal früher Schluss. Nimm dir Morgen frei. Geh nach Hause, schlaf dich aus und nimm etwas anderes zu dir außer Whiskey."

Sirius wurde rot.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus.", Moody machte weiter, "Was immer dich auffrisst, regle es. Und dann komm wieder und mach endlich diesen verdammten Bericht fertig, verstanden?"

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Verstanden. Danke, Moody.", er versuchte zu lächeln, doch seine Mundwinkel schienen der Schwerkraft zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Stattdessen brachte er eine schiefe Grimasse, die entfernt an ein Grinsen erinnerte, zustande. Moody schien ihn zu verstehen. Er war nicht ohne Grund Top-Auror des Ministeriums.

Mit einem Puff verschwand sein Kopf aus den Flammen und Sirius plumpste zurück auf seinen Stuhl, sackte zusammen und ließ seinen Kopf erneut auf die Tischplatte fallen.

* * *

Er öffnete den Küchenschrank auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihn nicht entfernt an ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt erinnerte. Oder alkoholisch war.

Moody hatte Recht. Er sah schlimm aus. Er hatte die letzte halbe Stunde vor dem Spiegel zugebracht und versucht hinter den eingefallen Augen samt dazu passenden Augenringen, den hervorstechenden Wangenknochen und den fettigen ungekämmten Haaren den Sirius, der er noch vor einigen Monaten gewesen war, zu finden.

Er hatte sich eingeredet es kam von zu viel Arbeit. Er hatte sich eingeredet, das schlechte Wetter der letzten Wochen sei daran Schuld. Er hatte sich sogar eingeredet nach einem guten Fick würde er wieder ganz der alte sein. Fehlanzeige! Und zwar in allen drei Fällen.

Tatsache war: Seitdem Remus weg war ging es ihm mies. Nicht nur das niemand mehr einkaufen ging oder essen machte. Er war kein Kind, auch wenn er sich meistens so aufführte. Wenn er wollte, war er sehr wohl dazu in der Lage sich selbstständig zu ernähren.

Aber er wollte es nicht. Wozu auch, es gab niemanden mehr der auf ihn wartete, wenn er nach der Arbeit in die einstmals gemütliche, jetzt nur noch kalte Wohnung, kam.

Er traf sich mit James und Lily. Sie lachten und erzählten Geschichten, doch niemals fiel das Gespräch auf Remus, es sei denn er fing damit an. Was er einmal getan hatte und dann nicht wieder, nachdem er Lilys anklagenden Blick nicht hatte ertragen können.

Er hatte versagt, und zwar auf ganzer Linie. Er hatte seine Freunde enttäuscht, er hatte Remus im Stich gelassen und, am schlimmsten, er hatte sich in sich selber geirrt.

Sirius ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und legte einen Arm über seine Augen.

Remus. Er vermisste Remus. Er vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es manchmal weh tat. Es tat so sehr weh, dass er eigentlich Narben hätte haben müssen, um Beweise für seinen Verlust zu haben. Die letzten beiden Vollmonde hatte er sich betrunken. So sehr, dass er an einem der nächsten Morgen nicht einmal mehr wusste wie er in das fremde Bett neben das noch fremdere Mädchen gelangt war. Und er schämte sich dafür, seinen Freund zum ersten mal, seitdem er ein Animagus geworden war, bewusst im Stich gelassen zu haben.

Frustriert setzte er sich auf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Ok, Remus war schwul. Er stand auf Männer, auf Sirius, um genau zu sein. Wie jedes Mal, wenn seine Gedanken dieses Thema streiften, versteifte sich etwas in ihm, und es war nicht das, was Remus gerne hätte.

Er stand auf und lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

Sirius stand nicht auf Männer, das war klar, aber er wollte Remus wieder in seiner Nähe haben. Er wollte mit ihm über seinen beschissenen Tag reden, so dass er sich hinterher jedes Mal ein bisschen besser fühlte. Er wollte schlechte Witze reißen, sich über James lustig machen, so dass ihnen beiden die Tränen aus den Augen liefen und die Getränke aus der Nase. Er wollte zusammen frühstücken, egal was, Hauptsache sie taten es _zusammen_.

Ohne Remus an seiner Seite fühlte er sich, was für ein Klischee, leer, ausgelaugt, nicht wie sein richtiges _Ich_.

Und wenn es bedeutete, dass er Remus _Freund _sein musste, vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schlimm. Er hatte es ja noch nie ausprobiert, noch nicht mal in Hogwarts, wie einige andere. Wie schlimm konnte es schon sein? Wenn das der Preis war, um wieder mit Remus zusammen zu sein, musste er zumindest versuchen ihn zu bezahlen

Sirius war viele Dinge, aber er war kein Feigling.

* * *

Ok, er war kein Feigling, aber er war auch nicht total bescheuert. Es wurde „Das Experiment", und ein Experiment musste vorbereitet und genauestens geplant werden. In diesem Fall hieß das im ersten Schritt nähere Bekanntschaft mit einer Flasche Hochprozentigem zu machen, nachdem er sich gründlich gewaschen und wenigstens halbwegs ansehnlich gemacht hatte.

Schritt zwei bestand daraus in die Nähe einschlägig bekannter Clubs zu apparieren ohne das ein oder andere Körperteil zurückzulassen.

Der dritte und letzte Schritt sah schließlich vor in einem der einschlägig bekannten Clubs zu gehen, sich von zumindest einem einigermaßen gutaussehenden Kerl ansprechen zu lassen und _es_ zu tun.

Leichter gesagt als getan. Während sich Schritt eins und zwei noch einigermaßen bewerkstelligen ließen, traten bei Schritt drei die ersten Schwierigkeiten auf.

Als er wie ein wahrer Gryffindor mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in den Raum hereinmarschierte, schlug ihm der vertraute Schwall von schlechter Musik, zu viel Rauch und Schweiß entgegen. Der Club war klein, kleiner als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, und relativ voll.

Sirius entschied sich spontan für Schritt zwei-einhalb. Er kämpfte sich zur Bar durch und bestellte beim Barkeeper ein Bier.

Dann drehte er sich mit der Flasche in der Hand in Richtung der Tanzfläche. Sie war gut gefüllt, es erstaunte ihn sogar vereinzelte Frauen in der Menge zu sehen. Die große Mehrzahl bildeten jedoch Männer. Tanzende Männer, Männer die am Rand standen und andere Männer beobachteten. Männer, die, diskret und nicht ganz so diskret, Männer beiseite zogen oder zusammen auf der Toilette verschwanden.

In Sirius Magen schien ein Kampf zwischen Magensäure und dem bereits vernichteten Alkohol statt zu finden.

Remus, er tat es für Remus. Kopf hoch und durch. Er sah sich weiter um und bemerkte die auf ihn gerichteten Blicke. Ein älterer Mann in schwarzem Leder stierte ihn besonders von der anderen Seite der Tanzfläche an, er nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Klo und Sirius drehte sich so schnell um, das er mit seinem Arm ein auf dem Tresen stehendes Glas umfegte.

„Tut mir leid", rief er dem Barkeeper über die laute Musik zu.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Kein Problem", er schaute an Sirius Schulter vorbei und grinste ihn dann an. „Du bist das erste Mal hier, oder?"

„Woher… Wie kommst du darauf?", er fühlte sich wie ein Nichtschwimmer im Haifischbecken.

Der Barkeeper lachte ihn wieder an: „Sonst würdest du Rodney kennen", er sah wieder zu dem Ledermann hinüber. „Keine Angst, er beißt nicht! Es sei denn du möchtest es."

Sirius merkte wie er rot wurde, trank sein Bier aus und bestellte sich noch eins.

„Ich hab in einer halben Stunden Schluss, falls du Interesse hast"

Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und sah den Barkeeper mit großen Augen an. Der lächelte immer noch und beugte sich zu ihm herüber. Sein Atem war warm und feucht in Sirius Ohr.

„Das ist es doch, wofür du hergekommen bist, hab ich Recht?"

Sirius nickte, entschlossen es endlich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Ich heiße übrigens Rodney"

Sirius sah ihn sich zum ersten Mal genauer an. Rodney war weder besonders schön noch besonders hässlich, seine Haare hatten eine Mischung aus blond und braun, soweit er das im dämmrigen Licht erkennen konnte, und auch sonst gab es nichts an ihm was sonderlich ansprechend oder abstoßend war.

„Sirius", antwortete er.

„Angenehm", er grinste ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann ans andere Ende der Bar um weiter zu bedienen.

Sirius setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker mit dem Rücken zum Rest des Clubs und versuchte sich unsichtbar zumachen, indem er sich für die restliche halbe Stunde mit seinem Bier beschäftigte und so tat als er würde er die zufälligen und nicht ganz so zufälligen Berührungen nicht bemerken.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah auf.

„Sollen wir?", Rodney hatte eine Jacke auf dem Arm und zog ihn am Arm aus dem Club, während ihnen einige enttäuschte Blicke folgten.

Sirius atmete tief durch als sie die kalte Luft vor dem Club erreichten. Von der Seite sah er Rodney an und dann schnell wieder auf die Straße vor ihnen.

„Ich…", er räusperte sich, „Ich muss morgen früh raus, also…"

„Kein Problem, meine Wohnung ist gleich um die Ecke."

Sirius holte erleichtert Luft. Das letzte was er wollte war ein fremder Mann in seiner Wohnung, den er nicht mehr los wurde. Er folgte Rodney als dieser in eine Nebenstraße einbog und kurz darauf eine Haustür aufschloss.

Noch während er hinter ihm die Treppenstufen zur Wohnung herauf trottete, wünschte er sich weit weg. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, als sie schließlich die Wohnung betraten.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?", Rodney legte seine Jacke auf einen Stuhl und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er war verlockend Ja zu sagen, aber er wollte es nur noch hinter sich bringen, also schüttelte er den Kopf und trat einen Schritt auf Rodney zu. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und alles so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

„Hm…", Rodney summte vor sich hin. Er nahm Sirius Hand in seine und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer am Ende des Flures. Sirius kam sich wie ein vom Herrchen ausgeführter Hund vor.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen zog Rodney sein T-Shirt aus und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Wie unter Schock begann auch Sirius seine Sachen auszuziehen, Stück für Stück, bis er nur noch in Boxern dastand.

Rodney pfiff beeindruckt durch seine Zahnlücke, „Nicht schlecht!" Er trat auf Sirius zu umfasste sein Gesicht mit seinen viel zu großen Männerhänden und presste seinen Mund auf Sirius.

Im ersten Moment wollte er sich losreißen und nur noch weg, weg, weg. Dann dachte er an Remus und zwang sich zumindest teilweise zu entspannen. Rodneys Mund war zu groß, genau wie seine rauen Hände, und alles, an das Sirius denken konnte war, dass Remus schönere Hände hatte. Das sie schlank waren und sein Mund nicht so groß wie ein Scheunentor und seine Zunge… Seine Zunge wäre bestimmt nicht so glitschig und aggressiv wie die, die sich grade ihren Weg in seinen Mund bohrte.

„Komm schon", murmelte der zu große Mund in seinen und die zu großen Hände drückten ihn rücklings auf das Bett. Die zu großen Hände führen über seinen Oberkörper.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, was?", schnaufte Rodney zwischen der Assimilation seines Mundes. Sirius konnte seinen harten Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel spüren. Er zwang sich seine Hände auf die Schultern und auf den Rücken des Mannes zu legen, während dieser mit seinem Eroberungszug zu Hals und Schlüsselbein weitermachte.

Plötzlich zog er seine Boxer herunter und umfasste Sirius immer noch schlaffes Glied mit seinen rauen Händen. Nach ein paar Zügen ohne Ergebnis setzte er sich auf und suchte unter dem Bett nach etwas. Als er sich aufrichtete hatte er eine Tube in der Hand aus der er eine Art Creme auf seine Hände verteilte. Er beugte sich wieder über Sirius der sich unwillkürlich versteifte.

„Ich werd´s besonders gut für dich machen.", stöhnte Rodney. Zwei Finger drangen in ihn ein und Sirius keuchte auf vor Schmerz.

„Sch…, gleich wird's besser."

Immer mehr Finger drängten sich in ihn hinein. Sirius presste die Augen zusammen. Auf einmal waren die Finger verschwunden, er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen als Rodney ihn an den Hüften packte. „Los, komm schon, dreh dich um."

Er wurde mit dem Gesicht in das Kissen gedrückt. Etwas großes hartes versuchte in ihn hinein zu drängen. Es tat weh.

Er versuchte an Remus Lachen zu denken, als Rodney jäh zu stieß und Sirius vor lauter Schmerzen aufheulte.

„Ja, das ist gut, nicht wahr?"

Er wiederholte die Bewegung und Sirius hatte bei aller Ironie das Gefühl Sterne zu sehen.

Es reichte. Er hatte genug, das Experiment war beendet. Er dreht sich so abrupt um das Rodney vor lauter Überraschung vom Bett fiel.

„Hey!", er sah aus verklärten Augen zu ihm auf, sein steifes Glied wie ein Fahnenmast vor ihm aufragend.

Sirius packte so schnell er konnte seinen Sachen zusammen und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür.

„Was zum Teufel…", Rodney versuchte sich auf zu rappeln,

„Tut mir leid, ich…", er stolperte aus dem Zimmer wobei er sich T-Shirt und Boxershorts so schnell wie möglich anzog. Als er schon halb aus der Haustür war, hörte er Rodneys Geschrei aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Du beschissener…"

Doch was er genau war, fand er nie heraus, da er fieberhaft die Treppen herunter hastete ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Wenn es das war, was Remus von ihm wollte, konnte er es vergessen. Und damit auch Sirius letzte Chance jemals wieder zur Normalität zurück zukehren.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später hatte Sirius zwar Moodys Bericht fertig, aber das war auch das einzig Positive, was es zu vermelden gab.

Sein Büro glich einer einsamen Insel, seitdem er Melinda Fawcett so heftig angeherrscht hatte, das sie in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Auf Missionen blieb er als einziger ohne Partner und selbst Moody schien ihn nur noch mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen.

Das schlimmste war, dass sie allen Grund dazu hatten. Sein Äußeres hatte noch einen Schritt Richtung schlafwandelnder Dementor genommen, und seine Laune auch fast den Charme dieses freundlichen Zeitgenossen erreicht.

Nachts lag er stundenlang wach und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fiel er in einen nicht gerade erholsamen Schlaf. Bei seinem letzten Besuch hatte Lily ihm ein Bad und eine Rasur verordnet, welche er beide über sich ergehen ließ ohne zu Murren. Er wusste, dass das Lily am meisten beunruhigt hatte.

Selbst Peter hatte bei ihrem Treffen im Pub versucht zu vermitteln. Er hatte gehört, dass Remus in der Nähe seiner neuen Wohnung in einem kleinen Buchladen als Verkäufer arbeitete.

Es war schon merkwürdig. Keiner wusste, was eigentlich vorgefallen war, doch alle gingen automatisch davon aus, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war.

Unglücklicherweise hatten sie Recht. Mittlerweile war er soweit, auf Knien vor Remus zu rutschen, wenn dieser nur wieder bei ihm einziehen würde. Er würde sich zusammen reißen, ganz alleine die Wohnung putzen, sogar ohne Zauberei, grandiose Mahlzeiten für sie beide vorbereiten und Remus jeden Wusch von den Lippen ablesen. Fast jeden, alle bis auf den einen.

Sirius drehte sich um und sah auf den Wecker neben seinem Bett. Halb vier. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht im Kissen. Ohne Remus war er wie ein Rettungsboot im Sturm, Remus war der Anker, der ihn an seinem Platz hielt. Gott, es war hoffnungslos, jetzt benutzte er schon Metaphern, wie ein verdammtes Mädchen.

Um Viertel vor vier war er an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er alles getan hätte, alles, sogar _das_, wenn Remus ihn nur zurücknehmen würde. Er hatte sich von links nach rechts, vom Rücken auf den Bauch und wieder zurück gedreht. Er hatte versucht die kleinen Erhebungen der Raufasertapete im matten Licht der Straßenlaterne zu zählen, bis diese menschliche Gestalt annahmen. Er war aufgesprungen, hatte eine der zahllosen leeren Flasche, die sein

Bett umgaben wie Bienen einen Zuckertopf, genommen und an die Wand geschmissen. Anschließend war er in sich zusammen gesackt, hatte den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und seine Entscheidung getroffen, während ihm Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen liefen. Endlich, endlich hatte er sich zu etwas durchgerungen.

Morgen würde er handeln müssen.

Erschöpft fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stapfte er in Moodys Büro.

„Black" Moody sah von einer Rolle Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und blickte stattdessen auf die Uhr an der Wand. Er machte große Augen. „Was verschafft mit die Ehre so früh am Morgen?"

„Ich weiß, mein Verhalten in den letzten Tage war nicht besonders professionell..."

„Tagen?", unterbrach ihn Moody, „Wohl eher Wochen!"

„Ja, genau. Ich wollte... also, ich wollte mich entschuldigen und fragen...", er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, „…ob ich mir die nächste Zeit frei nehmen könnte?"

Moody sah in mit ungläubigen Augen an. „Frei nehmen?", seine Stimme stieg gefährlich an, „Frei nehmen? Junge, weißt du überhaupt was hier in letzter Zeit los ist? Ich..."

Mit letzter Kraft stieß Sirius dazwischen. „Ich bin momentan doch sowieso keine Hilfe, niemand will auch nur in meine Nähe kommen. Moody, bitte..." er strich sich die verfransten Haare aus der Stirn, „Ich muss erst mal mein Leben wieder in Ordnung bringen, bevor ich bei anderen damit anfange. Bitte!"

Moody saß mit offenem Mund und gerunzelter Stirn da. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich im letzten Jahrzehnt noch niemand diese Frechheit erlaubt, dachte Sirius. Aber dies war ein Notfall. Sein persönliches Waterloo.

Schließlich schloss Moody seinen Mund und gab ein kaum vernehmbares „Hmpf" von sich. Seine vernarbten Hände strichen über die Pergamentrolle.

„Junge, hör mir gut zu. Das wird das erste und einzige Mal sein, dass ich es öffentlich zugebe," er seufzte, „Aber du bist der bester Auror, abgesehen von mir, den ich je in meiner Abteilung hatte. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich mir das kaputt machen lasse, nur weil du glaubst in einer Sinnkrise zu stecken, kapiert?"

Sirius Ohren fingen an zu glühen. Hatte Moody grade etwa gesagt, dass… Nein, unmöglich, nicht Mad Eye Moody.

„Nun mach dir mal nicht gleich in die Hosen, Kleiner, das war kein Heiratsantrag, klar?", grummelte er.

Sirius starrte auf seine Schuhe, unfähig Moody in die Augen zu blicken. „Danke", stammelte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu Tür. Mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff blieb er stehen.

„Und wenn ich wiederkomme, werde _ich_ der beste Auror sein, den diese Abteilung je gesehen hat!", sagte er und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich. Er glaubte ein leises „Das will ich auch schwer hoffen" hinter der Tür zu hören. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen stahl sich ein echtes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

* * *

Zwölf Stunden später stand er nur mit seinem alten Koffer aus Hogwartstagen bewaffnet im dunklen Hausflur vor Remus neuer Wohnung. Seit etwa 20 Minuten überlegte er, ob er klingeln oder doch lieber klopfen sollte, denn solche Dinge sollten wohl überlegt sein.

Die Entscheidung wurde im abgenommen als ein müde und abgekämpft aussehender Remus hinter ihm die Treppenstufen heraufkam. Panik stieg in ihm hoch, denn obwohl er die groben Züge geplant hatte (1. Remus um Verzeihung bitten, 2. Remus Freundschaft zurückzugewinnen, 3. Remus verhexen und zwingen wieder bei ihm einzuziehen), hatte er noch keinen Gedanken an die weiteren Details verschwendet..

Er sah wie Remus sichtbar zusammen fuhr als er jemanden vor seiner Tür stehen wahrnahm. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, erstarrte jedoch als er Sirius erkannte. Langsam ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Was…", selbst auf eine Entfernung von zwei Metern sah Sirius die Verwirrung deutlich in seinem Gesicht. Er entschied sich schnell zu handeln, bevor Remus wieder ganz zu sich kam.

„Hey…"

Brilliant, dachte er, das war das Comeback des Jahres.

„Ich dachte… Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wollte ich gerne…", er holte tief Luft, „Oh verdammt. Kann ich eine zeitlang bei dir wohnen?"

Remus Augen schienen ihm aus dem Kopf zu fallen, was ihm kein besonders intelligentes Aussehen verschaffte, doch er fing sich recht schnell.

„…?"

„Kann ich vielleicht erst einmal reinkommen?", fragte Sirius. „Der Koffer ist ganz schön schwer und ich steh hier schon recht lang, also wenn du nichts dagegen hast…"

Remus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, so als wollte er sicher gehen, dass dies die Wirklichkeit war. Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Langsam kam Remus auf ihn zu, hielt aber einen möglichst großen Abstand, während er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel kramte und endlich die Tür öffnete. Sirius folgte ihm in ein kleines Zimmer, das nur vom grellen Licht einer Reklame auf der anderen Straßenseite erleuchtet wurde. Remus machte das Licht an und ging zielstrebig auf die kleine Kochnische an der rechten Wand zu. Mit dem Rücken zu Sirius fing er an zu sprechen.

„Möchtest du einen Tee? Ich setz erst mal welchen auf. Schwarzen, wie immer. Es sei denn du möchtest etwas anderes? Ich hab höchstens noch Pfefferminze da, oder Kräutertee, aber du magst ja keinen Kräutertee, also dachte ich, ich mach Schwarzen Tee..."

Remus sprach zu hastig, als dass es als normale Konservation hätte durchgehen können, und Sirius bemerkte wie sehr seine Hände zitterten, während er das Wasser eingoss. Allerdings konnte das auch von der Kälte im Zimmer kommen, denn es gab weder einen Kamin noch eine von diesen Muggeldingern, die es Anfang Februar wenigstens etwas wärmer hätten machen können.

Solange Remus den Tee zubereitete, hatte Sirius genug Zeit sich das Zimmer genauer anzusehen. Die kleine Kochnische war Teil des Wohnzimmers, in dem sich außer einem kleinen Tisch und zwei Stühlen grade noch genug Platz für ein Regal und einen Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster fand. Zwei weitere Türen schien ins Bad und das Schlafzimmer zu führen.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was wenn Remus gar nicht mehr in ihn verliebt war. Vielleicht hatte er schon jemand neuen gefunden. Was sollte er dann tun? Er brauchte Remus, so viel war klar, aber was, wenn das Leben für Remus einfach ohne ihn weitergegangen war? Schnell sah er Remus an, aber der ihm zugewandte Rücken gab keinerlei Antwort auf seine Fragen. Er wollte fragen, liebst du mich noch? Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er zu feige. Wenn die Antwort _ja_ wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich in Panik ausbrechen, und wenn sie _nein_ lautete….

„Sirius?"

Er fuhr zusammen bei Remus jähen Worten.

„Was willst du hier?" Remus Tonfall war neutral und er drehte sich langsam um, ein Handtuch in Händen. „Warum bist du hergekommen? Jetzt?"

_Weil ich mein Leben nicht in den Griff kriege. Weil ich ständig an dich denken muss_.

Sirius war unfähig seinen Blick zu erwidern und fixierte statt dessen den Wasserkessel, aus dem bereits heißer Dampf aufstieg, dann rieb er sich mit den Fäusten über die Augen. Seine Gedanken schienen sich ebenfalls in Dampf zu verwandeln. Als er schließlich aufsah stand Remus unverändert da und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich…", er zögerte. Wie sollte er Remus denn klar machen, dass er bereit wäre mit zu schlafen, wenn es das war, was er wollte, wenn er ihm nur verzieh, wenn er nur zurückkommen würde. Er dachte daran Remus zu küssen und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellte sich diesmal keinerlei Abscheu oder Ekel ein. Noch während er sich über sich selbst wunderte, stieg etwas in ihm hoch, das ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Können wir uns nicht morgen darüber unterhalten? Ich bin total erledigt. Hab die letzten Nächte nicht besonders gut geschlafen.", er war überrascht wie erschöpft seine Stimme selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang. „Bitte?" Er versuchte einen flehenden Blick Richtung Remus zu werfen, einen von der Sorte, die in Hogwarts jedes mal dazu geführt hatten, dass Remus an ihren geplanten Streichen teilnahm anstatt ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.

Remus wurde rot und wandte sich wieder dem Tee zu.

„Gut", sagte er, „Aber morgen werden wir reden." Im Gegensatz zu seinem Äußeren schien seine Stimme gefasst und bestimmt.

Sirius schluckte.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich wollte mir noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen machen."

Sirius überlegte, wann er das letzte mal etwas gegessen hatte und sein Magen bestätigte ihm mit einem lauten Grollen, dass es schon ziemlich lange her war. „Ja, gerne."

Er war froh, dass sich Remus ganz auf die Zubereitung des Essens konzentrierte. Obwohl die Stimmung alles andere als entspannt war, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch aus. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und im matten Schein der Tischlampe fielen ihm langsam die Augen zu.

* * *

„Sirius…", eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig, „Hey, Sirius, wach auf."

„Hm...? Wa...?"

„Du bist eingeschlafen, komm, das Essen ist fertig.", die warme Hand entfernte sich und wo sie gerade noch gelegen hatte, breitete sich Kälte in ihm aus. Fröstelnd setzte er sich auf und beobachtete wie Remus etwas, das entfernt an Nudeln mit Soße erinnerte, vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte.

Sie aßen schweigend und ohne sich dabei anzusehen. Er kam sich vor wie bei seiner Henkersmahlzeit.

Nachdem sie fertig waren nahm Remus die Teller und fing an sie in der kleinen Spüle abzuwaschen. Erschöpft stand auch Sirius auf, nahm das Handtuch vom Haken und begann abzutrocknen. Er bemerkte Remus ungläubigen Blick erst, als er bereits beim zweiten Teller angelangt war. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist was?"

„Trocknest du etwa ab?", Remus klang so ungläubig wie er aussah.

„Wonach sieht das hier denn sonst aus?", er biss sich auf die Zunge. Nein, nein, nein, reiß dich zusammen, rief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf auf. „Äh, ja. Ich dachte, wenn ich schon bei dir wohne, ist das doch wohl das mindeste, das ich tun kann." Besser, viel besser, sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Bei dem Wort _wohnen _zuckte Remus kaum merklich zusammen.

„Aber... Du hast noch nie...", er strich sich mit nassen Händen die braunen Haare aus den Augen. „In den letzten zwei Jahren hab ich dich noch nicht einmal in die Richtung eines Handtuches schielen sehen. Ich hätte nicht einmal gedacht, dass du ein Handtuch erkennen würdest wenn jemand dich damit erdrosseln würde."

„Natürlich würde ich ein Handtuch erkenn...", erst jetzt bemerkte er das scheue Lächeln, das Remus Mundwinkel umspielte.

„Du Bastard! Du willst mich wohl verarschen!"

Jetzt grinste Remus ihn offen an. Zum ersten Mal seit hatte er das Gefühl, alles wäre wieder beim Alten. Allerdings nicht ganz, etwas Neues kam hinzu. Etwas heißes flüssiges lief durch Sirius Körper. Es begann in seinem Bauch und breitete sich rasend schnell auf seinen gesamtem Körper aus. Zu seinem Entsetzen spürte er wie sich Röte in sein Gesicht stahl.

Remus Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein verwirrtes Lächeln das langsam aus seinem Gesicht wich, bis es sich zu guter Letzt in eine unlesbare Maske verwandelte. Eine Maske, die Sirius seit ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts nur zu gut kannte.

Um seine Enttäuschung und Verwirrung zu verbergen griff er nach Handtuch und trocknete weiter ab und auch Remus wandte sich dem restlichen Geschirr zu.

Nachdem sie fertig waren griff Sirius nach seinem Koffer und sah sich suchend um. „Äh..., du hast nicht zu fällig irgendwo ein Gästezimmer versteckt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und nun war er an der Reihe knallrot anzulaufen. „Es gibt nur mein Schlafzimmer... Ich könnte mit einer Decke auf dem Boden schlafen..."

„Quatsch, ich werde dich bestimmt nicht aus deinem Bett vertreiben.", aber mich dazu legen will ich auch nicht, dachte er panisch. Deshalb bist du doch hergekommen, sagt die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Imaginäre Stimmen sollten verboten werden, dachte Sirius.

„Ich werde mich einfach in Padfoot verwandeln und auf den Boden legen."

„Wie könnten die Matratze magisch vergrößern", schlug Remus stockend vor. Sirius hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und zögerte. Er versuchte seine plötzlich feuchten Hände unauffällig an seiner Hose abzuwischen. „Äh..."

„Schon gut, ist schon klar, ich werd einfach..."

„Nein! Ich meine Ja. Ok, lass es uns so machen." Eine bessere Chance würde sich ihm wohl nicht bieten. Nicht umsonst hatte ihn der sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor gewählt.

Remus nickte kaum merklich und ging durch die Tür in sein Schlafzimmer. Sirius zögerte erst, aber dann packte er entschlossen seinen Koffer und folgte ihm.

Das Zimmer war noch kleiner als das ohnehin schon winzige Wohnzimmer. In einer Ecke lag eine Matratze auf dem Boden umgeben von verschieden dicken Bücherhaufen und einem Wecker, in einer anderen stapelte sich sorgfältig gefaltete Kleidung. Durch das Fenster konnte er gerade noch die dunklen Umrisse eines kahlen Hinterhofes ausmachen.

Remus bückte sich und räumte die Bücher in die letzte verbliebene freie Ecke und murmelte einen Zauberspruch woraufhin sich die Breite der Matratze verdoppelte, so dass sie nun fast den gesamten Raum ausfüllte.

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Sachen im Wohnzimmer lassen.", Remus drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer in Richtung der letzten übrig gebliebenen Tür und machte sie hinter sich zu. Sirius hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss knirschend umdrehte.

Er ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen und dachte über seine nächsten Schritte nach. Sollte er sich einfach nackt neben Remus ins Bett fallen lassen und sagen: Hier bin ich, nimm mich, aber bitte, bitte, sei wieder mein Freund! Oder wie wäre es mit dieser Variante: Bitte komm zurück, ohne dich bin ich nur ein Schatten meiner selbst. Und meinen Körper bekommst du gratis dazu! Argh... Und wenn er ihn nicht mehr wollte? Dann würde er zurück in sein altes Leben gehen und warten, dass Moody ihn in einem Anfall von Zorn vor versammelter Mannschaft in einen zappelnden Goldfisch verwandelte und ihn einer Katze zum Fraß vorwarf.

Als ein erneutes knirschendes Geräusch Remus Rückkehr ankündigte, schnappte auch er sich ein paar Sachen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Obschon Badezimmer eine Beleidigung für alle anderen Badezimmer dieser Welt war. In dem Raum war gerade genug Platz für das Waschbecken, eine Toilette und eine in die Wand eingelassene Dusche. Er machte den Fehler den Raum vorwärts zu betreten und musste ihn noch einmal verlassen, da es unmöglich war, sich darin umzudrehen. Mit dem Rücken zuerst schob er sich hinein.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später kehrte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück, in dem sich Remus bereits mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und hochgezogener Decke zurechtgelegt hatte. Er tat anscheinend so, als ob er schliefe, denn er gab keinerlei Geräusch von sich, aber nach sieben Jahren mit jemandem im gleichen Schlafsaal wusste man, ob dieser jemand schlief oder sich nur drücken wollte.

Sirius bibberte in seinem Pyjama. Es war ziemlich kalt. Wie viel Geld bräuchte man, um hier mal richtig zu heizen? Er fühlte sich auch so schon unbehaglich genug.

Langsam und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht nichts und niemanden zu berühren, legte er sich zögerlich neben Remus. Er wusste, dass Remus nicht schlief. Und er wusste, dass Remus wusste, dass er nicht schlief. Und er wusste, dass Remus wusste, das Sirius wusste, dass er nicht schlief. Argh… Oh zum Henker mit diesem Quatsch.

Sirius drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte im matten Schein des fahlen Lichts, das durch das Fenster hineinfiel, an die Decke.

Er spürte die Wärme die von dem Körper neben ihm ausging und rutschte unwillkürlich näher heran. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sein Fuß Remus Bein berührte. Remus musste es auch gespürt haben. Es war ihm unmöglich seinen Fuß wieder zu entfernen, aber auch genauso unmöglich den letzten Schritt zu tun und ihn zu berühren. Er lag da, wie ein gestrandetes Schiff, dass sich selbstständig nicht befreien konnte, als wenn sein Fuß plötzlich jemand anderem gehörte.

„Remus?"

Schweigen, aber er spürte wie sich Remus Körper neben ihm versteifte.

„Remus, ich weiß, dass du noch nicht schläfst."

Noch immer keine Reaktion. Genauso gut hätte eine zweitausend Jahre alte Mumie neben ihm liegen können, na ja, bis auf den eindeutigen Vermoderungsgeruch.

„Liebst du mich noch immer?"

Ein erstickt klingender Laut kam von Remus Rücken, dann nur Schweigen. Er blickte immer noch an die Wand, als er schließlich anfing zu sprechen.

„Sirius… Es ist nicht einfach, verstehst du?"

Das war endlich mal etwas, dass er verstand. Er nickte, bis ihm aufging, dass Remus ihn gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß, ich…"

„Was erwartest du von mir? Ich kann es nicht einfach abstellen.", flüsterte Remus mit verzweifelt klingender Stimme.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn wie die Mittagssonne die Buntglasfenster einer Kathedrale. Remus brauchte ihn. Er brauchte ihn ebenso wie Sirius Remus brauchte. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht genauso, aber immerhin. Als er es das erste mal erfahren hatte, war er völlig ausgeflippt, und jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nur … erleichtert.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Remus verworrenen Umriss an, der immer noch keine Anstallten machte sich umzudrehen, und nahm seinen letzten Mut zusammen.

Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden und legte einen Arm vorsichtig auf Remus Hüfte, während er sich an Remus Rücken und sein Gesicht verschämt zwischen Remus Nacken und Schultern presste. Er könnte Remus einen fassungslosen Atemzug nehmen spüren und dann nur noch Stille. Gerade als er anfing sich Sorgen zu machen, fing Remus wieder an in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein und aus zu atmen.

„Sirius… Was machst du…", seine Stimme verlor sich und sie klang genauso ungleichmäßig wie sein Atem.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht…"

Remus versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen, aber Sirius drückte nur noch fester zu, bis er glaubte zu spüren wie sich langsam ein Vakuum zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.

„Sirius", jetzt nahm Remus Stimme einen schärferen Ton an. „Was soll-"

„Warte… Ich…", er vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in Remus Schulter, so dass seine Stimme nur ein gedämpftes Murmeln war. „Ich meine, wenn du willst, kannst du… Also mit mir… Wenn du willst… Ich würde es tun!", stieß er schließlich hastig hervor

Remus erstarrte in seinen Armen.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst", seine Stimme war sanfter als am ganzen vorher gegangenem Abend.

„Doch… Ich…", stammelte er fieberhaft.

„Hör dich doch an. Du kannst es noch nicht einmal aussprechen.", Remus versuchte erneut sich umzudrehen, diesmal aber langsam und behutsamer, und Sirius ließ ihn. Allerdings drehte er sich ebenfalls und versteckte sein Gesicht im Kissen um Remus nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich selbst zu ersticken. Anscheinend hatte Remus inzwischen gelernt seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er sagte: „Sirius, wenn du nicht gleich wieder auftauchst, wird das hier ein sehr trauriger Selbstmord."

„Ich kann auch durch ein Kissen atmen", murmelte er in ebenbesagtes Kissen.

„Niemand kann durch ein Kissen atmen, darum werden sie ja auch so gerne als Mordinstrumente genutzt.", belehrte ihn Remus.

Sirius gab auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken, darauf bedacht nur an die Decke und keinesfalls in Richtung Remus zu blicken.

„Sirius..."

Er starrte weiter an die Decke.

„... Komm, sag mir was passiert ist." Remus holte tief Luft. „Erst verhältst du dich als wäre ich für dich gestorben, lässt monatelang nichts von dir hören und auf einmal stehst du vor meiner Tür, siehst aus wie ein misshandelter Hauself und erklärst, dass du hier einziehen willst. Und dann versuchst du... Ich weiß auch nicht... Ich dachte ich widere dich an, dass waren zumindest deine Worte...Und jetzt… „

Schamröte stieg in Sirius hoch und er war froh, dass Remus ihn im Dunkel des Zimmers nicht genau ausmachen konnte. Er suchte nach passenden Worten, aber alles, an das er denken konnte, war sein eigenes abstoßendes Verhalten in der Nacht als Remus gegangen war.

„Nachdem du weg warst...", fing er zögerlich an, „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr essen... Im Ministerium lief alles schief... Und Lily hat mich immer so komisch angesehen... Und, ich weiß auch nicht, es ging einfach alles den Bach runter. Die Wohnung sieht aus als hätte ein Rudel Knallrümpfige Kröter darin gehaust. Und...", er brach erschöpft ab.

„Und was?", hakte Remus vorsichtig nach.

„Und... du hast mir gefehlt. Egal was ich anfasse, es geht zu Bruch und alles an das ich denken kann ist: Warum bist du nicht da. Oder: Wenn du hier wärst, wäre alles nur halb so schlimm. Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus, du musst zurück kommen. Oder ich zieh hier bei dir ein, das ist mir egal." Auf einmal fühlte er sich so müde, dass er auf der Stelle hätte einschlafen können.

„Sirius, das ist das egoistischste und selbstmitleidigste, das ich die je habe sagen hören!"

Erschrocken fuhr Sirius hoch und sah Remus an, dann bemerkte er das gerade noch ausmachbare Lächeln auf Remus Gesicht.

Ermutigt fuhr er fort: "Und ich wollte mich entschuldigen für mein Verhalten... Es war einfach... " Ihm fehlten wieder die Worte.

„Abstoßend, verletzend, falsch...", half Remus ihm aus.

„Ja, das meine ich! Und ich finde, also, wenn du Männer magst... Dann ist das ok, also für mich, meine ich..."

„Danke, das ist zu großzügig!", sagte Remus und der Sarkasmus tropfte von jedem Wort und traf Sirius wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Nein, hör mir doch zu...", er setzte sich auf. „Ich war in diesem Club, mit diesem Mann, und wir haben, also er hat...", Sirius verschränkte nervös die Finger ineinander während Remus ihn ungläubig ansah, „und es war schrecklich und hat weh getan, aber wenn du willst werde ich dein Freund und wir können..." Seine Stimme brach ab und seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er sie gegen seinen Bauch drückte, um sie still zu halten.

Er fuhr zusammen als Remus nach seinen Händen griff und sie mit seinen umschloss.

„Sirius, ich werde immer dein Freund sein.", er sah ihm in die Augen, „Egal wie bescheuert du dich verhältst. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich je so benutzen würde... Das verletzt mich mehr als alles was du in den letzten Jahren angestellt hast." Remus drückte seine Hände. „Danke für dein Angebot, aber das ist nicht das was ich will. Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ich kann nicht in deiner Nähe sein, wenn ich weiß, dass du dich in Wahrheit vor mir ekelst und fürchtest."

Remus Worte trafen ihn tiefer, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können.

„Aber ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir! Niemals, niemals würde ich mich vor dir ekeln!"

„Das waren deine Worte…"

„Ich weiß, aber ich war bescheuert. Hör doch nicht auf mich. Ich wird es wieder gut machen. Alles! Versprochen!" Er löste seine Hände aus Remus und packte ihn an den Armen. Und auf einmal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Nein, es war eher wie ein dumpfer Schlag in die Magengrube. All diese Gefühle, all der Mist der letzten Wochen und das einzige, an das er grade denken konnte, war, dass er in den letzten fünf Minuten glücklicher gewesen war als in den drei Monaten zuvor. Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, fuhr er fort. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich liebe, ok? Ich weiß nur, dass ich ständig an dich denke, dass ich mich elend fühle wenn wir uns nicht sehen, dass ich dich vermisse. Ist das nicht wenigstens ein Anfang?"

„Fuck, Sirius, hör auf mit diesem Scheiß!" Remus versuchte sich loszureißen, aber Sirius hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest.

„Das ist kein Scheiß! Ich meine es ernst!" Er schüttelte Remus, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Das bringt doch nichts. Ich will nicht verletzt werden, nicht schon wieder."

„Jetzt bist du ungerecht. Hab ich denn keine Chance verdient?"

„So wie beim letzten Mal? So wie bei Snape?"

Remus Worte waren wie ein weiterer Schlag in seine Magengrube, ein schmerzhafter, und er ließ Remus los. „Ich hab dafür bezahlt.", sagte er erschöpft. „Ich kann es dir nicht beweisen. Entweder du glaubst mit oder nicht. Aber so oder so, lass mich wieder dein Freund sein. Schließ mich nicht aus. Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig für mein dämliches Verhalten. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid."

Remus sah ihn lange und nachdenklich an. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn mit seinem Blick las wie ein offenes Buch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das funktionieren soll.", sagte er schließlich und Sirius war so erleichtert, dass ihm die Augen brannten. Er drehte sich halb weg und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. „Ich muss total durchgeknallt sein.", seufzte Remus.

„Dann sind wir doch schon zwei.", sagte Sirius schnell. „Uns fällt schon was ein…"

Remus sah ihn und Sirius schluckte. In einem Anflug von Panik, dass Remus es sich wieder anders überlegen würde, warf er sich an ihn und umarmte ihn, bis er das Gefühl hatte alle Luft aus ihm herauszupressen. Er hörte Remus ein überraschtes „Umpf" ausstoßen, aber er erwiderte die Umarmung, wenn auch vorsichtiger.

Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung und Wärme durchflutete Sirius und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte mal so geborgen gefühlt hatte. Dieser Moment war es, an dem er endlich stehen blieb und seine Gedanken aufhörten zu rennen. Er presste seine Nase an Remus Nacken und atmete tief ein.

„Sirius… schnüffelst du gerade an mir?", stieß Remus hervor und Sirius konnte sein Lachen, das sich wie ein Erdrutsch von Remus Körper auf seinen eigenen ausbreitete, spüren.

„Komm," sagte Remus und versuchte sich langsam von ihm zu lösen. „Lass uns schlafen und morgen sehen wir weiter."

Sirius nickte weiter in seinen Nacken und vorsichtig legten sie sich wieder hin, wobei er Remus immer noch nicht los ließ. So müde und erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig ruhig und friedlich hatte er sich seit…hatte er sich bisher noch nie gefühlt.

* * *

Sirius wurde wach, als die Sonne gerade dabei war erste Strahlen durch das vereiste Fenster ins Zimmer zu schicken. Sie schienen auf die sorgsam aufgestapelten Bücher und er konnte den trägen Staub, der sich aus ihnen erhob, deutlich erkennen.

Gleichzeitig spürte er eine Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper, die höchstwahrscheinlich etwas mit dem jungen Mann zu tun hatte, an den er sich gerade schmiegte. Was? Sein erster Gedanke war: Lauf!

Dann fiel ihm der gestrige Abend wieder ein und er entspannte sich ein wenig. Er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen aus Angst Remus, denn Remus war der junge Mann, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, zu wecken.

Langsam sammelten sich seine Gedanken wieder. Er lag in einem Bett, eng an jemanden (Remus) geschmiegt und er war… ja, er war glücklich.

Stand er jetzt auf Männer? Einige Tatsachen sprachen eindeutig dafür! Dann dachte er an seinen verzweifelten Versuch mit Rodney und Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Nein, er stand eindeutig nicht auf Männer, aber vielleicht… vielleicht stand er einfach nur auf Remus.

Hier und jetzt war es so anders als in jener Nacht. Konnte er sich vorstellen mit Remus…? Er hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf und blickte in sein Gesicht. Im Schlaf war es entspannt und frei von jedweder Maske, die es tagsüber verbarg.

Sein Mund sah sanft aus, definitiv ein Mund den man küssen könnte. Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hob er zaghaft seine Hand und strich mit seinem Daumen über die Remus Lippen.

Er zuckte zusammen als sich Remus Augen auf einen Schlag öffneten. Sein Blick war verschwommen, fokussierte sich aber schließlich auf ihn und seine Augen schienen zu schimmern. Remus Lächeln schien lebendig zu werden und breitete sich von seinem Mund über seine Augen auf sein gesamtes Gesicht aus, so dass Sirius das Bedürfnis verspürte es anzufassen. Er wollte es einfangen und beschützen, es in sein eigenes Ökosystem stecken.

„Morgen", murmelte er.

„Morgen", murmelte Remus zurück.

Und dann küsste er Remus. Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden und presste seinen Mund auf Remus. Remus riss die Augen auf und versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber Sirius umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und rollte ihn auf seinen Rücken, bis er sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf beiden Seiten von Remus Gesicht abstützen konnte.

Es war nicht so anders als ein Mädchen zu küssen, außer, dass es total anders war! Remus Mund war so viel größer und sein Kinn nicht so weich wie das eines Mädchen. Mädchen… Remus war kein Mädchen… Panik stieg in ihm auf… Aber Remus war Remus, und mit diesem Gedanken öffnete er seinen Mund versuchte den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Er glitt mit seiner Zunge zwischen Remus Lippen und auf einmal _küssten _sie sich. Remus griff nach seinen Schulter und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Er gab einen erstickt klingenden Laut von sich und Sirius war seltsam stolz darauf, das er die Ursache für dieses Geräusch war.

Er strich mit einer Hand durch Remus Haar und warum war ihm nie aufgefallen wie gut Remus roch? Er roch weder nach Büchern noch Tee, sondern nach etwas sonderbarem, das er beim besten Willen nicht beschreiben konnte und unter dem neuen Ordner „Remus – das sonderbare Wesen" in seinem Gehirn einordnete.

Sein Atem ging immer schneller und zufrieden bemerkte, dass Remus dieselben Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Remus Hand glitt von seiner Schulter an seiner Seite hinunter bis sie am Rand seines Pyjama Oberteils zum Halten kam und langsame und behutsame Kreise auf seinen Oberkörper beschrieb.

Sirius eigene Hand löste sich aus Remus Haaren und, während er mit seinem Mund an Remus Wange und Nacken entlang glitt, schob sie sich zaghaft unter Remus Hemd.

„Kann ich…", flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen hinter Remus Ohr.

„Gott… Ja…" Unwillkürlich musste Sirius grinsen. Er verursachte diese Reaktion…

Plötzlich drehte Remus sie mit unglaublicher Kraft um und Sirius fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder mit Remus über ihm, der ihn so hart küsste, dass er glaubte Sterne zu sehen. Es waren keine romantischen Sternschnuppensterne, von den Mädchen so schwärmten, sondern die Art von Sternen, die man sah, wenn man sich den Kopf an einem besonders hartem Balken stieß.

Diesmal war er an der Reihe nach Luft zu schnappen. Unwillkürlich bäumte sich auf und spürte Remus volles Gewicht über sich und noch etwas anderes, etwas, dass ihn eindeutig nicht an ein Mädchen erinnerte, sondern an ein dunkles Zimmer und kalte feuchte Hände.

Er erstarrte und hielt seinen Atem an. Über ihm hielt Remus mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah auf ihn hinunter, wobei ihm die Haare in Gesicht fielen. Wäre ihm nicht gerade kalter Schweiß ausgebrochen, hätte er vermutlich gelacht, denn Remus sah so was von durchgeküsst aus, dass sofort ein Teil der Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Remus Pupillen waren geweitet, seine Lippen dunkel und geschwollen und seine Wangen von Sirius' leicht gerötet.

Sirius starrte zu ihm hinauf. Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und langsam entspannte er sich.

Remus erwiderte den Blick. Schließlich sah er verschämt zur Seite und ließ sich neben Sirius auf die Matratze rollen.

„Es tut…", fing er an.

„Sag nicht, dass es dir leid tut!", fuhr Sirius dazwischen. „Mir tut es nämlich nicht leid." Er griff nach Remus Hand, die zwischen ihnen beiden lag und verschränkte ihre Finger. „Es ist nur zu schnell, ok? Ich brauch nur etwas mehr Zeit."

Remus drehte sich wieder zu ihm hinüber, so dass ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt nebeneinander auf dem Kissen lagen.

„Wirklich?", flüsterte Remus.

„Wirklich", antwortete Sirius und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund. „Ich schaff das. Vertrau mir."

„Das tue ich.", antwortete er schlicht.

Sie küssten sich noch eine Weile, aber es waren langsame, träge Küsse, die nichts mehr von der Dringlichkeit der vorhergegangenen hatten.

Remus fuhr mit seiner Hand über Sirius Gesicht. Er zeichnete die Brauen mit seinen Fingern nach und fuhr mit ihnen über Sirius Mund. Er zog die Decke unter ihnen beiden hervor und sie kuschelten sich gemeinsam darunter.

Sirius kam sich vor wie in einer Höhle, in der sie beide unbezwingbar waren und er war sich sicher war, dass sie beide es schaffen würden. Egal was für Monster, Todesser oder böse Erinnerungen sich da draußen herumtrieben, sie würden es schon schaffen. Schließlich war er Sirius Black.

Grade als ihm die Augen zufielen und sich sein Atem verlangsamte hörte er Remus leise in sein Ohr flüstern.

„Sirius…?"

„Hm…"

„Stehst du jetzt auf Männer?"

„Nein.", murmelte er „Nur auf dich…"

Und das leise Lachen das von Remus auf seinen eigenen Körper vibrierte, war das letzte, das er hörte, bevor alles Dunkel wurde.


End file.
